until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Mines of Death
Mines of Death is the sixth level in the events of Until Dawn: Rush of Blood. Overview Hence the name, the level takes place entirely in the mines, featuring many features in the mines of the original game, such as the water wheel, elevator, and hanging bodies. The player takes on two zombie like creatures who behave like the Nurse in Psycho Cellblock, and a Wendigo as main bosses of the level. Mines of Death is also known for the elevator rides, fire, and several alternate and intertwining routes. Pre-Level The appearance of the carnival is the same as that of Ghost Town, with the exception of fires. A spider crawls on Dan T. as the mine cart activates and the player goes inside the mouth of a Wendigo. Layout The level begins as a short, harmless ride to the elevator, with the exception of fires blowing out of chutes which require dodging to avoid exceptional damage or death. The cart arrives in the elevator, and decayed Hannah and Beth are seen standing saying, "Josh," and reaches out to the player. The elevator descends and the lights flash on and off dramatically while Wendigo Hannah, although harmless, attempts to get into the elevator by ripping of the elevator wall. The elevator completes its descent to a cavern tunnel full of many fast zombie enemies, some with yellow potbellies that explode. After two waves to shoot and two beams to dodge, the track makes a few turns with a few hanging bodies before reaching an area of many alternate and intertwining routes. After converging, the caverns widen and the path splits again. The left path consists of several mine rails above the player which contains three moving mine carts with three targets each the player can shoot. Soon, a track runs alongside the player, where a mine cart with a collectible and a Wendigo inside it can be found. The right path turns to nearer a water wheel, but otherwise ends up joining back with the left path. The next segment consists of more alternate, intertwining, and joining routes, compounded with many grinder traps. When the paths end up joining into one, the player takes on two rapidly fast zombie enemies similar to the Nurse in Psycho Cellblock. After defeating the both of them, waves of more zombie enemies attack the player. Completing the battle leads the track to a very fast descent and ride to the water wheel, and then through halls of many hanging bodies. The cart then comes to a stop as Hannah and Beth appear again. But the elevator falls, causing a boss battle with a Wendigo. The player has to shoot the Wendigo as much as they can as they try to attack them, to avoid being killed. Eventually, the Wendigo seems to be tampering with the elevator and the elevator plummets down below, momentarily showing firey caverns with lava before the camera cuts to black. End Level The player is inside a room, and hears a voice: Collectibles There are 20 collectibles able to be found in Mines of Death, found in these locations: #On a beam after the first batch of enemies. #In a wide area with enemies, on the ground on the immediate left. #In the wide area with enemies, on the upper left. #In the wide area with enemies, on the right side far on a shelf. #Shortly after the enemy encounter, inside a stationery mine cart on the right. #On the right near a switch sign, when taking the left route twice. #On the left when routes converge, easily taken if the player takes the left route thrice. #Far on a wooden platform on the right, when there is a major route split and the caverns widen. #In an approaching mine cart beside the player, when taking the left route. #On a rock near a grinder trap, when taking the left route twice. #On a beam above the player when taking the left route twice. #When the cart very slowly ascends, a distance far up ahead on a platform. #Up on the very top left in the area of the two fast zombies. #On the broken water wheel on the left after a really fast portion. #In a corner far on the right after the spinning water wheel. #The head is only visible from a tipped mine cart in front of the cart when it comes to a stop. #When the Wendigo in the elevator first attacks, shooting wood boards near the right reveals one. #In an alcove in front of the player a while during the Wendigo boss battle. #Back to the major split route in the widened cavern, on a rock on the top left, when taking the right path. #On a flat rock on the left, when taking the right path. Secret The secret in this level is an aid box. The box can be found by shooting a door down to the right moments after the first elevator ride and enemies, and looking at the open box. Finding the secret fades to the doctor preparing to inject the player with a syringe, before it fades back into the level. Trivia *Like Haunted Lodge, the level needs at least two tries to collect all the collectibles, due to them found in different parts. *Mines of Death is the only level to have a secret in a path that is not determinant to be ridden on. Category:Levels